


Blue Moon

by ClownSnatch



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Married Couple, Romantic Fluff, Slow Dancing, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:14:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27038548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClownSnatch/pseuds/ClownSnatch
Summary: Dancing with you makes me fall in love with you again.
Relationships: Original Female Character & Original Male Character
Kudos: 4





	Blue Moon

_ Blue moon _

_ You saw me standing alone, without a dream in my heart... _

_ Without a love of my own. _

The living room lights were dim, and the couple were holding each other closer as they sway to the rhythm of the soft guitar.

_ Blue moon _

_ You knew just what I was there for _

_ You heard me saying a prayer for _

_ Someone I really could care for... _

“Without a love of my own,” Arin whispered into her husbands ear, her saccharine tone barely going above a whisper. But Louis heard her.

He’s always listening when she speaks.

Kissing her neck, Louis held his precious lover tight. The couple could sleep standing here if they wanted, a rare time that they can have to themselves.

_Blue moon..._

The soft taps on the instrument put them at ease; eyes closed and just taking each other in. Never once stepping on the other’s feet.

“Without a love of my own.”


End file.
